The components of an electronic device, for example a processor of the electronic device, can generate heat during routine use. The performance of these components, as well as the overall performance of the electronic device itself, can depend on the operating temperature of the various components. Accordingly, it can be desirable to remove or redistribute the thermal energy generated by the components of an electronic device, in order to maintain a desirable operating temperature and to ensure a desirable level of device performance.
Continued advances in electronic devices and their components have enabled considerable increases in performance. Existing components and structures for electronic devices can, however, limit the levels of performance of such devices. For example, an existing electronic device housing can limit the performance of an electronic device due to an inability to distribute effectively or remove heat generated by the components of the electronic device to the surrounding environment. Further, some solutions for distributing or removing heat generated by an electronic device can be undesirably noisy, bulky, complicated to manufacture, or have other undesirable properties. Consequently, further tailoring an arrangement of components for electronic devices to provide additional or enhanced functionality, without introducing or increasing undesirable device properties, can be desirable.